Mixed Revelations
by Aniguise90
Summary: Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Star Wars and Hitch Hiker's guide to the Galaxy all mashed togheter, very weird: Warning character death ahead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, ifI did I wouldn't be here

Dedications: My co-author Ferret, and my friends, without which this story would never had existed

Mixed revelations

Rose Tyler stood on the roof of her mum's flat in London, waiting for the doctor to finish "fixing the TARDIS", as he put it, so they could go to whatever weird and wacky planet he had in mind.

'Rose, you up there?' came the voice of her mum. 'Only, there's some guy called Jack who says he's been looking for you'

_Trust Jack to be looking for me _thought Rose 'Alright, be there in a minute'

She got to the door only to see a bemused looking Jack studying the TV

'What-cha looking at?'

'Oh, hi Rose, what's this box do?'

'It's a TV, the rough equivalent of your holo-vid'

Rose turned, only to find the Doctor covered in oil (though his jacket was spotless) standing in the middle of the flat.

'Mum's not gonna be happy with you, coming in here like that'

'When is she ever happy with me?' he asked as he walked over, grinning his insane grin as he enveloped her in a hug.

'Oi, this top was clean' Rose complained as she tried to rub the oil stain out of her t-shirt,

'You can always get a new one. Right, ready then? We've got places to go, people to see and trouble to get into'

As the three time travellers left, they were unaware that Mickey Smith was following them,

'Rose!'

They all turned

'Mickey?'

'Ah, Jack this is Ricky'

'It's Mickey, Rose we need to talk'

'Okay, look Jack, Doctor I won't be long, I'll catch you up'

As Jack and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, Rose and Mickey walked to the park.

'Mickey, this isn't working'

'Rose, what?'

'You, me, sorry'

'Rose, but…'

'It's over Mickey, bye'

She turned on her heel and walked back to the TARDIS leaving a stunned Mickey gaping after her. The doors opened automatically as Rose strode through them, sighing she ignored the Doctor when he tried to talk to her and headed for her favourite part of the TARDIS, the garden. The flowers were in bloom and exotic smells assaulted her as she sat on the swinging bench absent-mindedly petting Ivan, the giant venus flytrap.

'Rose, you okay?' a soft northern accented voice asked

'Sort of, it's complicated'

'Want to talk about it'

'I dumped Mickey'

'Oh', the Doctor was confused, on one hand this would help him, on the other Rose might regret it. 'Want to go somewhere, you know collect your thoughts?'

'Yeah, whatever'

'I know the perfect place'

The TARDIS juddered as it landed, throwing it's occupants to the floor

'Right, Scotland, Duff town, 1994'

They stepped out onto a deserted moor, in the distance a small village was just visible through the mist. As they got closer they noticed everyone was wearing pointy hats and carrying sticks, they decided to have a drink in the closest pub, the three broomsticks. As they entered Rose caught sight of a boy with raven-coloured hair, glasses and, most strangely, a lightning-bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead, she grabbed the Doctor's sleeve

'What?'

'That's Harry Potter!'

AN: Review please, I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCISM but NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks to Dr Azaria, my first review and hope this clears some things up

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedications: my co-author, friends and family

Mixed Revelations

Chapter 2- Daleks

'Who?', The Doctor was very confused

'You know, Harry Potter'

'What are you talking about Rose?'

'You're telling me that you've been around for 900 years and haven't heard of Harry Potter, it's a best-selling book!'

The Doctor was still confused, but then he heard screams coming from outside the pub and a grating voice shout 'EX-TER-MIN-ATE'. Suddenly he jumped back into action as a blue bolt of energy slammed into the red-haired boy's chest, killing him instantly. 'Ron!' the other boy cried as the TARDIS materialised in the middle of the pub.

'Everybody into my ship, move! Rose, see if everyone's okay, jack get the hell out of here'

'Doctor are you crazy, you'll get yourself killed'

'Jack, just listen to me'

As the TARDIS faded out of reality, the lead dalek shot another bolt of energy at the Doctor, hitting him squarely in the chest.

Inside the TARDIS, Rose was feeling a headache coming on with all the questions that she was being bombarded with but decided to try and answer them anyway, 'Okay, let me just clear things up a bit, this is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, it can travel anywhere in the universe and anywhen in time, it's also the safest place to be at the moment. Those things out there are Daleks, they can kill you with one shot as you saw but my friend can sort everything out, so try not to worry.'

Rose passed Jack as he tried to detect anything outside, and walked cautiously out of the main doors, what she saw completely shell shocked her, laying among the smoke and destruction was the doctor. Running to him she tried to keep the tears at bay, but still some escaped, she cradled his lifeless body in her arms, willing him not to be dead. Just then, his body shone with a bright white light and next second bright blue eyes were looking at her tear-stained face, noticing this she jumped up in surprise, dropping the Doctor.

'Ow, what was that for' he asked, rubbing his head from where it had hit the floor

'Do-Doctor?'

'Yes Rose, it's me'

'You died'

' Ah yes, well timelords have this, sort of a way of cheating death where we change into someone else'

'But, you didn't'

'I would think being the high president of Gallifrey would give you some perks, such as being able to stop yourself from dying once, so you were just knocked out'

Seemingly satisfied with the explanation and partially over the initial shock of finding him alive, they headed back to the TARDIS to find out where their "guests" had come from.


End file.
